Une nouvelle vie pour retrouver l'ancienne
by TheMuggleOfMidnight
Summary: Un soir, huit adolescents sortent de chez eux pour manger Italien mais en sortant, ils font une découverte incroyable...
1. Chapter I: Intrigue

Bonjour,

C'est la première fois que je poste ici et c'est aussi ma première fiction! Comment ça, j'essaie de vous amadouer ? Pas du tout! Si je pouvais, je supprimerais cette fiction mais j'y tiens beaucoup et Pottermore m'a envoyer chez les Gryffy donc... Oui donc ? Je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture.

J'allais oublier!

Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient à la Que en, les personnages et tous les objets magiques et et cetera... Mais les autres sont à moi et le scénario aussi, héhé!

Chapitre I: Intrigue

Nous nous apprêtions à sortir de l'immeuble de Jane ce soir là. Nous passâmes devant la porte du Sage, le concierge, à pas feutrés, de peur de se faire prendre une nouvelle fois. A peine nous étions sortis, Ethan cria:

- On est passer devant le vieux fou!

Il entama une danse de la victoire avec Tom, Hugo et Alinea quand le vieux fou en question sorti.

- Non mais, c'est pas bientôt fini, ce boucan ?!

Nous avions déguerpis tandis qu'il nous menaçait de sortir son fusil la prochaine fois. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que peut-être les autres étaient concernés mais pas moi. Nous nous arrêtâmes au bout de quelques minutes et nous décidâmes de marcher un peu. Ethan, Tom, Hugo, Ariana et Jane avaient faim alors que moi, je ne me plaignais pas, Lysandre et Alinea aussi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un restaurant se tenait devant nous, La Bella Cita. Heureusement, chacun avaient de l'argent pour payer sa part et nous entrâmes. Les lieux étaient vraiment magnifique, de l'entrée jusqu'au toilettes et la nourriture était exquise. Après avoir commander un simple café ou un dessert pour les gourmands, Jane rentra chez elle parce-que ses parents allaient rentrés d'une minute à l'autre, suivi de Alinea, sa meilleure amie, elles habitaient à coté.

A peine eurent-ils fini leurs glace que Hugo et Ethan se levèrent dans un même mouvement et s'excusèrent avec un motif vraiment bidon:

- On est vraiment désolé mais... On doit s'en aller, commença Ethan.

- Oui, sa mère m'a invité à dormir, lâcha Hugo.

- C'est ça Hugo, dit Tom, La mère d'Ethan veut plus te voir depuis une décennie dans sa maison. Dites plutôt que vous aller testés les Nouveau jeux-vidéos!

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et sortirent en trombe du restaurant. Ils ne restait plus que Lysandre, Tom, Ari' et moi. C'est seulement dix minutes après que nous soyons sortis parce-qu'il se faisait tard. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand quelque chose de pas très net attira mon attention. Deux personnes dans l'ombre du restaurant. Cela aurait pu être une vision très banale si, derrière eux, un tourbillon ne s'était pas tenu. Ils semblaient s'enlacer, attendant quelque chose. Mon arrêt soudain avait dû attirer l'attention de Lys' et de Ariana car ils s'étaient arrêter à leurs tour et étaient venus vers moi.

- Navi ? Qu'est que..?, demanda Ariana.

Je souris malgré-moi à ce surnom qu'elle me donnais depuis la primaire, faisant référence à Zelda. Tom était à la station de bus, attendant sûrement Lysandre.

Le tourbillon se mit soudain à tourner de plus en plus vite, une faible lueur éclaira les personnes qui demeuraient inconnus. Ces têtes, je les avais déjà vue. Je regardais Lys', il avait ses habituels yeux gris tirant sur le vert et le bleu. Sa chevelure Blonde reflétait à la lumière du restaurant. Ari' avait toujours ses cheveux roux-blonds, un mélange assez bizarre avec ses yeux bleus-argent. Rien d'anormal, je regardais mes propres cheveux... Ils étaient bruns donc, rien de suspect. Pourtant j'eus un pré-sentiment.

- Excusez-moi, me lançai-je, qui êtes vous ?

Les deux personnes se retournèrent et, au lieu d'y voir une expression de surprise sur leurs visages, ils esquissèrent un sourire.

- Contentez-vous de nous suivre, dit la jeune femme en riant.

Ma raison me cria de retourner sur mes pas tandis que mon esprit mourrait d'envie de suivre ces personnes étranges. Je fis un pas vers eux mais Lysandre me retint.

- Arrêtes Navi! On ne sait rien d'eux...

Les personnes se regardaient en souriant et chuchotaient entres elles. Quelque chose m'attirait et mon ''fabuleux courage'', comme l'appelait souvent Ariana, fit surface. Je fis un autre pas, ignorant Lysandre.

- Navi ! Arrêtes ! , me supplia t-il.

Je m'avançais encore plus, j'entendais Tom venir vers nous et demander à Ari' ce qu'on faisait.

- Nora..., répéta une ultime fois Lysandre.

Soudain, le tourbillon disparut, faisant place à un trou noir. Les personnes nous incita à venir et je prit la main de Ariana et suivis les deux personnes. J'entendis Lysandre m'appelé une dernière fois et je me glissais dans l'obscurité.

Nous atterrîmes dans une rue déserte, un aspect fantomatique flottait presque au-dessus de nos têtes, ce qui me fit penser à un village abandonné.

- Où sommes-nous ?, demandai-je aux personnes.

- Dans un village, ça ne se voit pas ?, dit le garçon avec sarcasme.

Je me renfrognai et regardai en détails la rue, Il semblait y avoir plusieurs magasins et quelques bars dont un était encore ouvert, sa lumière éclairait faiblement la rue.

- Allons-y, déclara la jeune femme.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à l'auberge, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait Tom et Lysandre derrière moi.

- Ah... Vous nous avez suivis.

- Comme tu peux le voir, répliqua Lysandre.

Quand les jeunes gens ouvrirent la porte, je vit que l'endroit ne méritait aucunement 3 étoiles, il était sale... Tout était sale, les tables, les chaises, les verres et même le torchon du barman.

- Bienvenue à la Tête du sanglier !, lança quelqu'un un peu trop bruyamment.

L'endroit était bondé, tout le monde buvait à sa sauce et manifestait leurs joie de vivre en hurlant toutes les cinq secondes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant quand ils virent la jeune femme toujours inconnue à mes yeux et tout le monde la salua respectueusement.

- Bonsoir Miss G..., commença un ivrogne, une bouteille à la main.

- Ce soir, ce sera Miss Weaver, Hodgkin.

- Bien, Miss... Weaver.

Il repartit en regardant d'un oeil mauvais le jeune homme. Nous nous installâmes sur une grande table aussi crasseuse que les autres. Le barman vint vers nous.

- Vous voulez quoi ? , demanda un peu brusquement le barman.

- Un Whisky pur feu, répondit le jeune homme.

Le barman nota la commande du blond en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se tourna vers Miss Weaver.

- Une bièreaubeurre.

- Au beurre ?, m'exclamai-je avec un certain dégoût.

- Hmm, grogna le barman, et ils prennent quoi, ces quatre... Jeunes.

- La même chose, répondit Weaver avec un certain enthousiasme.

Il repartit en marmonnant toujours dans sa barbe et revint environ cinq minutes après avec six bouteilles dont cinq identiques.

- Et voilà, dit brusquement l'homme.

Le blondinet et Miss Weaver prirent leurs bouteille et savourèrent leur boisson. Toutefois, leur réaction furent bien différentes. Le blondinet qui avait déjà bien entamer sa bouteille, se leva et se plaignît au barman d'avoir une dose beaucoup trop grande à son goût. Le barman, qui semblait être habitué à la limite d'alcool de son client, se contenta de lever un sourcil et disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Miss Weaver, quant à elle, ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Elle s'abreuvait du liquide comme on savoure du bon miel. Elle me tendis la bouteille qui m'était destiné et je l'a prit sans broncher. Ce goût... Etait tout simplement merveilleux! Ce mélange de bière, de beurre, de glace à la vanille et surtout, du gingembre! Les autres durent voir que j'appréciais car il avancèrent à leur tour leur bouteilles pour goûter et ils eurent la même réaction. Si bien que je fus par-terre en six longues gorgées de ce liquide si divin... Je ne tenais pas vraiment l'alcool.

Quand je reprit connaissance, Miss Weaver et le garçon blond était penchés au-dessus de moi, un pli inquiet sur leurs front. Apparemment, je me trouvais dans une chambre, sur un lit inconfortable. Je me mis en position assise et la tête me tourna tellement que je dû me rallonger.

- Où est Lysandre, demandais-je un peu trop fort, encore sous les vapes.

- Tes amis sont dans une auberge, ne t'inquiète pas, informa Weaver.

- Vous êtes qui, vous, m'adressais-je un peu brusquement au jeune blond.

Trop brusquement même, il se retourna vers moi et je pu lire de l'étonnement dans ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, vite remplacée par de l'impassibilité. Les deux personnes échangèrent un regard et le blond me répondit:

- Lord Mal...

- N'exagère pas, non plus, s'énerva Miss Weaver, Il plaisante, m'assura t-elle ensuite. Il s'appelle Maley.

- Ah, fis-je simplement, bien trop imbibée pour réagir d'une autre façon.

Je me relevais, jugeant que j'étais un peu plus en état pour me lever. Ils me traînèrent quand même dehors du bar, apparement le barman avait refusé de leur donné l'hospitalité. Nous marchâmes trop longtemps à mon goût car j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écroulée d'une seconde à l'autre. A peine m'eut-on déposée sur un matelas que j'allais déjà rejoindre le sommet des rêves.

J'étais là, près d'un château immense. L'air sentait le sang, on pouvait entendre nettement les cris déchirants des victimes qui souffraient le martyr. J'étais là, presque impuissante, pourtant je me battais. Je savais que je me battais contre le mal mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Un cri... Je le reconnu malgré-moi bien que je ne savais pas à qui il appartenait. C'était comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je me retourna, c'était un garçon roux assez grand qui m'appelait. Il me prévenait ou quelque chose comme ça mais je ne l'entendait pas. Un rayon vert me frôla et je me retourna vers celui avec qui je battais. Je brandi automatiquement un bâton qui était censée être une arme. Un rayon rouge sortit de mon bâton et la personne en face tomba. Ensuite, les personnes encapuchonnées stoppa leurs attaques pour rejoindre un homme au teint très blanc avec une face qui faisait penser à celle d'un serpent. Un grand homme se tenait derrière lui, il tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir de jais. Tout s'enchaîna très vite, une bataille commença entre l'homme à la face de serpent et le jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Je me battais sans en avoir conscience. Soudain, un serpent se dressa devant moi et le garçon roux aux yeux bleus me parla. Encore une fois, je n'entendis rien. Je faillit être attaquée par le serpent et le rouquin continuait de crier en essayant de tuer le serpent avec un crochet de serpent géant.

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns vint vers nous, une épée rouge et argent à la main. Il s'approcha du serpent et lui trancha la gorge. Je fus impressionnée par son courage. C'est alors que le rouquin prononça ce qui semblait être mon prénom...

Je me réveillait en sursaut dans une chambre encore inconnue. A peine je fus levée qu'on toqua à ma porte. C'était Miss Weaver.

- Alors, tout va bien ? , me demanda t-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je sans vraiment y croire.

Elle me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud et je réalisa que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Après cela, elle repartit, me laissant de l'intimité.

Je me douchais et sortit avec une serviette autour de mon corps. Je réalisa que je n'avais pas de vêtement. Je soupirais et soudain, une pile de vêtements propre apparut sur mon lit. Ebahis, je pris tout de même les vêtements et je fus étonnée qu'ils étaient récents. Je les enfilais et descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Maley et Weaver étaient à une table, chacun à l'opposé et à coté d'eux se trouvaient Lysandre, Tom et Ariana. Je les saluais mollement et m'installa sur la dernière chaise de libre, autrement dit, à coté de Maley. Ma curiosité fit surface.

- Mais vous avez un prénom, lui dis-je.

Encore une fois, il échangea un regard avec Weaver.

- Pas ici, intervient Miss Weaver.

J'acquiesçais puis je prit mon petit-déjeuner dans le calme. Je repensais à Jane, Ethan, Aline que j'appelais Alinea et Hugo. Ils allaient s'inquiéter.

- Mais pourquoi nous sommes là ? , demandais-je encore une fois.

- Vous verrez.

Bien que Miss Weaver fut très sympa, je la détestait rien que par le fait de ne pas me répondre. Elle esquissa un sourire et je me demandais si elle pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Bon euh... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Oui, je sais! C'est nul! Mais croyez le ou non, il y a une grande idée sous cette fic et je n'abandonne pas!

À bientôt,

TheMuggleOfMinight.


	2. Chapter II: La magie réelle

Salut! Voici le deuxième chapiiiiitre! Hum, chapitre pardon. Mon côté sobre reprend le dessus. Donc, ce chapitre est très court mais le prochain sera très long, du moins, plus long.

Disclaimer: Cette joli, magnifique, chef d'œuvre est à Queen Rowling! God save the Queen! Bref...

Bonne lecture!

Nous nous sommes levés et Miss Weaver nous fit signe de la suivre. Tout le monde se leva dans un même mouvement et nous sommes sortis de l'auberge dont le propriétaire ne manqua pas de saluer Weaver respectueusement. Elle nous emmena dans une ruelle déserte et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Elle sortit ce drôle de bâton dont j'avais étrangement rêvé et prit la main du jeune homme. Elle nous demanda ensuite de joindre nos mains et quand ce fut fait, elle prit la main de Lysandre. Je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie car Miss Weaver était très belle, il fallait l'avouer et Lysandre pourrait très bien en tomber amoureux. Je sentis une drôle de sensation et je ferma instinctivement les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, nous n'étions plus dans la ruelle mais dans un bar. Encore. Mais la décoration n'était pas la même que le premier et la joie et la bonne humeur se faisait ressentir, tellement que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Nous traversions le bar et nous allions vers l'arrière du lieu pour nous retrouver devant un mur. Je lança un regard étonné vers Weaver et elle se contenta de ressortir son bâton et de le tapoter sur le mur imposant. A mon grand étonnement, il s'ouvrit. Moi qui me pensait blasée, ce phénomène enleva immédiatement mon propre jugement. L'ouverture donnait sur une grande allée avec plusieurs boutiques dont deux présentaient des animaux en vitrine ou même dehors. Nous avons appréhender l'allée et je regardais, la bouche presque ouverte, les boutiques qui étaient très étrange.

- Nous sommes au chemin de traverse, informa Maley non sans un sourire.

Le nom du lieu m'informais pas du tout sur la présence des boutiques. Apparemment, il s'attendait à une autre réaction comme si j'allais soudainement me souvenir de quelque chose. Je tournais la tête vers un magasin nommé «Ollivander» qui vendait ces étranges bâtons.

- Mais qu'est que c'est ? , demandais-je.

- Hum... Vous deux, dit Weaver en s'adressant à Tom et Ariana, allez à la boutique Florian Fortarôme. Ils vendent des glaces, ajouta t-elle devant leurs hésitation.

Si son attention était de les éloignés, ceci marcha car au mot « glaces », ils cherchèrent la boutique et la trouva sans mal.

- Bien, reprit Miss Weaver, venez.

Nous la suivons encore une fois dans une ruelle sauf que cette fois, elle ne sortit pas son bâton.

- Ecoutez, vous deux, vous êtes des sorciers. Croyez-moi, moi aussi j'ai eu même réaction. Ce que tu appelles « bâton » Nora, ce sont des baguettes.

Logique, mais je ne pouvais pas être une sorcière, je l'aurais su avant.

- Tout à l'heure, nous avons transplanés.

- Ah, c'était donc ça, la sensation bizarre, constata Lysandre.

- Exacte. Tom et Ariana sont, en revanche, des moldus.

- Des quoi ?

- Moldus, ce sont des personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques.

Je fus quand même sous le choc, j'étais une sorcière. Je me savais différente mais à ce point là... Lysandre semblait peser le pour et le contre. Le rêve que j'avais fait hier me revint soudainement en tête. Devais-je en parler à Weaver ?

- Euh... Miss Weaver, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Hier soir, j'ai fait un rêve plutôt étrange...

- Dont tu avais l'impression d'être dans le souvenir de quelqu'un, compléta t-elle.

J'était vraiment ébahie, soit elle lisait réellement dans les pensées, soit elle était très perspicace. Devant mon expression, elle ria. Lysandre et le garçon blond conversaient sans que Weaver et moi-même ne s'en rendent compte. Nous nous sommes levés dans un même mouvement et Weaver nous invita à manger une glace et Lysandre se sentit incapable de refuser. A nouveau, un sentiment de jalousie s'empara de moi. Je fulminais contre Miss Weaver et sa beauté ainsi que moi-même, me trouvant superficielle de ressentir un tel sentiment que je trouvais idiot et niai.

Tom et Ariana nous attendait dans la boutique et ils semblaient être coupés du monde, ce qui me fit sourire. Je n'avais jamais songée à ce que ma meilleure amie finisse avec un gars tel que Tom mais en les voyant ainsi, je changea immédiatement d'opinion. Le commerçant vint vers nous et nous tendu une carte de menu. Ils y avaient plusieurs choix, je me décidais pour un bon caramel et un autre parfum que m'avait conseiller Weaver. Vraiment, je trouvais Miss Weaver très gentille et elle énormément de points communs avec moi mais le seul fait que Lysandre puisse craquer sur elle et pas moi, freinais complètement une quelconque amitié.

- Alors... Weaver, lança Maley, qu'as-tu décidée comme plan ingénieux pour les aider.

Weaver lui lança un regard noir et elle lui rappela la présence de Tom et Ari' qu'ils appelaient Moldus. Maley marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Après, nous nous sommes levés et Miss Weaver paya avec une monnaie inconnue.

- Ce sont des Gallions, de la monnaie sorcière, me chuchota t-elle, Il y a aussi les Mornilles et les Noises. Les Gallions sont en or, Les Mornilles sont en argent et les Noises sont en bronze. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles dans un Gallion et quatre-cent quatre-vingt trois Noises dans dix-sept Mornilles, ce qui équivaut à un Gallion.

Le système était un peu compliqué mais facilement compréhensible. Je remarquais que Maley expliquait la même chose à Lysandre et leur ressemblance me frappa. Ils avaient quasiment la même tête, même posture et même manière. Seuls les cheveux les différenciaient, Maley les avaient plus clairs. Et enfin, leurs yeux. Quasiment de la même couleur. J'étais vraiment ahurie. Miss Weaver me sortit de ma torpeur en m'extirpant de la boutique. Je sentis le regard de Lysandre sur moi et je souris malgré-moi. Je me retourna et je vis la même expression que je devais aborder un instant plus tôt. J'étais quand même un peu déçue. Je me comparais ensuite à Miss Weaver et je fis le déclic. Je lui ressemblais à tel point... Même caractère, quasiment le même physique bien que je paraissais un peu plus jeune. Elle pouvais être ma soeur ou quelque chose comme cela. Enfin, nous sommes sortis et nous sommes allés dans une boutique, celle qui s'appelait Ollivander. C'était un vieux monsieur qui tenait le magasin, il se tenait derrière son bureau, le regard dans le vague. Miss Weaver se rapprocha.

- Excusez-moi, je viens pour ces deux jeunes personnes.

- Ah oui, s'exclama le vieux monsieur, je reviens.

Comme promis, il revint avec au moins quatre boîtes et les posa sur son bureau. Il me fit signe d'avancer, ce que je fis et il ouvrit le boîtier. Une baguette était à l'intérieur. Il me la tendit et je fis automatiquement un geste. Des étincelles se produit et une flamme se forma sur le parquet. Il lança un rapide sort et de l'eau sortit de sa baguette. Je pris une autre baguette et un vase se fendit net. Plusieurs baguettes passèrent entre mes mains et aucune ne convenait. Un moment, le vendeur me tendit une baguette que je trouvais particulièrement belle. Apparemment, elle me convenait car je vis l'expression ravie de Miss Weaver et du vieux monsieur.

Lysandre fit de même mais il n'eut pas autant de difficulté à trouver la sienne. Je me retournais et perçus le regard fier de Maley, ce qui me perturba. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Tom et Ariana nous attendaient devant le magasin, je fis un pas vers la porte quand Weaver me retint.

- Rangez vos baguettes, il ne faut pas qu'ils la voit.

Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Miss Weaver parce-que tout le monde avaient une baguette à la main dans la rue.

- Sortilège de confusion, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ingénieux.

Ce fut la seule chose que je pu sortir. Quand nous avons rejoins ma meilleure amie et Tom, Maley se plaça derrière eux et quand je compris son intention, ils avaient disparus. Non... Ils m'avaient arrachés ma meilleure amie! Lysandre était dans le même état. Furibonde, je me retournais vers Weaver, qui apparemment, savait exactement la réaction que j'allais avoir.

- Non mais, pour qui vous vous prenez! Avec vos grands airs de prétentieuse et votre sourire à deux balles! Comment osez-vous m'arracher ma meilleure amie, parce-que elle est moldue ?! Moi qui pensait partagé les découvertes magiques avec, j'ai été bien naïve! Et avec Votre Maley, cette Barbie aux cheveux de tapette, qui vous suit partout, vous obéis au doigt et à l'oeil. Puis aussi, vous vous ramenez dans ma vie tranquille et vous vous permettez de me prendre aussi Lys...

Je m'arrêtais brusquement dans ma tirade car je venais d'avouer quelque chose de normalement secret sous le coup de la colère. Je partis pour me calmer et fuir la honte de ma vie en courant. Sauf que je ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit et je fus vite perdue. C'est malin! , pensais-je. Je m'assis sur un banc derrière moi et répéta en boucle la conversation, ou plutôt, mon monologue avec Miss Weaver. Je réalisais que maintenant que mes paroles étaient cruelle et très puériles. Je me suis endormi inconsciemment, le soleil plus bas que terre et dans le froid.


	3. Chapter III: Vérité et Bièreaubeurre

Bonjour, bonjour! Voici le troisième! Oui, bon, j'ai posté le 1er et le 2 ème en même temps mais bon.

Disclaimer: L'histoire est à la Queen Rowling, et tout le reste d'ailleurs. Sauf! Mon scénario et mes persos venus tout droit de mon imagination! Et oui, je sais, vous vous en foutez!

Bonne lecture!

Des éclats de voix me réveillèrent, c'était une voix d'homme. Elle était chaude, un peu envoûtante, dois-je avouer, mais surtout inquiète. J'espérais que ce sois Lysandre avant de me rappeler que sa voix n'était pas comme telle. J'ouvris les yeux et je tombais sur un visage pâle à la chevelure blonde. C'était Maley.

- Eh bien, enfin !, s'écria t-il, toujours aussi tête en l'air... Nora !

Je le regardais bizarrement, il s'est rattrapé à la dernière minute, comme si il allait faire une gaffe. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander car il reprit la paroles.

- La vieille Weaver veut te parler.

Il fit un sourire moqueur, auquel je répondit. Finalement, je l'aimais bien ce Maley aux cheveux bizarres. Dire qu'il n'y avait même pas une heure, je l'avait comparé à une Barbie. Je souriais encore plus et il me lança un regard interrogateur.

- Mais, au fait, comment sais-tu que je suis tête en l'air ?

- Heu... , fit-il gêné.

Il semblait hésiter.

- J'ai mes sources, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Allez, viens avant que la harpie vienne nous manger et, crois-moi, c'est pas beau à voir.

Je ris avec lui et nous avons transplanés. Nous étions à nouveau dans le bar de ce matin, le chaudron baveur, et Weaver nous attendait, assise à une table loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle buvait un thé, un journal sur la table, étalé. Les photos bougeaient.

- Qu'est que c'est ?

- C'est la Gazette du sorcier, dit-elle en me montrant le journal.

Je lis attentivement la première page. Dessus, une photo d'un jeune couple devant une belle maison et un grand jardin, posait.

- C'est qui Harry Potter ?

- Lis par toi-même.

Elle me tendit le journal.

24 juin 1999

Gazette du sorcier

Article rédigé par Rita Skeeter.

Le futur enfant du célèbre Harry Potter

Cher lecteurs et chères lectrices, voici une nouvelle info concernant notre héros favori. La dernière fois, je vous contais son fabuleux mariage avec son épouse, Ginny Weasley, maintenant Potter. Ne vous enflammez pas, mesdemoiselles, malheureusement, il est déjà pris. Comme je me dois de le rappeler, Harry Potter est né le 31 Juillet 1990, à Godric's Hollow. Ses parents ont été tués par le terrible Voldemort et le pauvre Potter se trouvait donc orphelin. Élevé par son oncle et sa tante, il apprend à l'âge de onze ans qu'il est un sorcier. Ainsi, Harry Potter fait de nombreuses rencontre avec Voldemort et découvre petit à petit le passé de ses parents. En 1998, la célèbre Guerre sorcière éclate et Voldemort pousse son dernier soupir. Après quoi, chacun ont reconstruit sa vie.

Harry Potter vit serein et est désormais marié et sa femme attend un enfant. Aucun des proches n'ont voulue répondre mais une source sûre à bien voulue nous donner une interview.

« Mr Potter a mis un enfant dans le ventre de Weas- Sa femme vers le 16 novembre, je suppose, et elle accouchera donc vers le mois d'Août. C'est un garçon mais ma... Mais personne n'a voulue me révéler son futur prénom. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire mais... ». L'interview vient du séduisant Drago Malefoy, interrompu par une personne encapuchonnée qui lui a frappée la tête mais passons. Foi de Journaliste, je saurais ce nom et je remercie bien entendu Mr Malefoy, sauf la personne qu'il l' interrompu !

Rita Skeeter, Journaliste à la Gazette du sorcier.

Je savais à présent qui était ce Harry Potter mais je ne savais pas qui était ce Drago Malefoy. Le départ précipité de Weaver et de Maley me sortis de mes réflexions. J'eus un sourire, peut-être que Weaver aimait Maley. Je montais à l'étage et je perçu des bruits, une voix de femme et d'homme s'élevait de la chambre N°16, celle de Miss Weaver. Je m'approchais doucement de la porte et entendis un claquement sec suivit d'un « Aie » venant de Maley. Il y eut un silence puis la conversation recommença :

- Mais puisque je te dit que je ne savais pas... Et puis tu devais bien te douter que j'allais le faire, venant de moi.

- Non, c'est inexcusable !

- Mais...

- Chut ! Nora écoute à la porte !

Je reculais et en redescendant les escaliers, je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient à cacher. Je me doutais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas tout dit. Je cherchais Lysandre des yeux mais il était introuvable. Je me suis assise à la première table venue et soupirais. Une vieille sorcière me tenais le crachoir mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, mes pensées étant tournées vers Lysandre et les deux individus qui nous avaient embarqués là-dedans. Un magasine était sur la table voisine, délaissé par la personne précédente et vu que je m'ennuyais à mourir, je le pris. Il s'appelait le Chicaneur. La première page était la couverture et le sommaire du journal.

Le Chicaneur

Direction : Luna Lovegood

Sommaire :

- 1ère page : La représentation de la guerre de 1998.

- 3ème page : Interview d'un Alchimiste sur les dangers de la nouvelle potion de sommeil.

- 4ème page : Les difficultés de Sainte-Mangouste.

- 5ème page : A propos du futur Potter, article rédigé par Luna Lovegood avec clichés.

- 6ème page : Les aides contre les Nargoles.

- 7ème page : Poudlard et son histoire depuis 1998.

Je me demandais beaucoup de choses. Que s'était t-il passé en 1998 ? Qu'était-ce Sainte-Mangouste ? Qu'était-ce les Nargoles ? Mais surtout, Qu'était-ce Poudlard ? J'ouvris le journal à la sixième page, un rassemblement d'arguments sur les Nargoles était étalé. C'était une créature qui infestait le gui et plusieurs personnes s'en étaient plains. Je trouvait cet article étrange. Je regardais l'autre page, qui était l'histoire de Poudlard.

L'histoire de Poudlard depuis 1998.

Comme nous le savons tous, la guerre à eu un effet dévastateur sur les participants et bien sur Poudlard aussi. En effet, après la reconstruction du château durant une année avec de nouveau aménagements, la célèbre école de sorcellerie continue de rappeler des mauvais souvenirs pour beaucoup. Les plus riches ont pu se permettre d'avoir des professeurs à domicile tandis que les autres décident de faire leurs deuil. La directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall, nous affirme qu'elle serait disposée d'accueillir des élèves après des années, les professeurs de l'époque sont apparemment tout aussi enthousiastes. Les élèves vont-ils faire leur deuil ? Est-ce que cela n'empêchera pas d'accueillir d'autres élèves ? Nous l'espérons.

Article rédigé par Jen Anderson, journaliste au Chicaneur.

A chaque fois que j'apprenais une information sur quelques choses, quelque chose d'autre reprenait le dessus. D'autres questions fusaient dans ma tête mais je les ignoraient. L'arrivée de Miss Weaver et de Maley me coupa court à mes pensées, ils me firent signe de venir manger. Je me levais et je vis Lysandre, une moue triste sur son beau visage. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse et une souffrance profonde. Des plats apparurent et je pris du poulet avec un verre de Bièreaubeurre. Une fois le repas fini, je m'éclipsais en haut, Lysandre sur mes talons. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans ma chambre quand Lysandre m'interpella :

- Nora... A propos de cet après-midi...

- Quoi ? Tu va prendre la défense de Weaver ?, m'énervais-je.

- Non, c'est juste que je suis d'accord avec toi.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, aussi je voulais te dire que je trouve tout ceci étrange. Pas toi ?

- Un peu, soufflais-je, Hier soir, nous étions avec nos amis puis voilà que nous sommes tombés sur eux. Quelle idée de les suivre ! J'aurais dû t'écouter, mais non ! Après, je goûte à un breuvage délicieux mais je m'écroule par-terre parce- que je suis bourrée ! Et le lendemain, on apprend comme ça que nous sommes des sorciers. Tu trouve ça normal, toi ?

Je ricanais amèrement et reprenais :

- Et puis, on essaye de nous convaincre que cet endroit est merveilleux et pile quand on le trouve à notre goût, ils nous arraches les derniers amis que nous avons ! C'est injuste... Vraiment. Et maintenant ? Nous sommes coincés comme deux abrutis avec des journaux étranges et deux personnes qui refusent de nous révéler la vérité !

Je me rendais compte que je pleurais. J'essuyais mes larmes et je rentrais dans ma chambre pour de bon, laissant planté là Lysandre. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit et pleurais jusqu'à temps que le sommeil vienne m'attraper.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite à mon goût et Miss Weaver me réveilla de sa voix en me secouant doucement. J'ouvris les yeux petit à petit. Le jour était levé. Je me dirigeais vers la douche puis je faisais couler l'eau tout en me frottant pensivement la tête. Je m'habillais d'une robe laissée par Miss Weaver, ainsi que des collants, des ballerines et une veste. Il est vrai qu'il faisait chaud. Bien qu'habituellement, je détestais porter des robes, je me sentis tout de suite à l'aise et légère. Je descendais et vis Lysandre me regarder, s'attardant plus qu'il ne devrait. Finalement, ma raison me dit que c'était le fait que j'étais rarement en robe, voir jamais et que cela étonnait Lysandre. A mon raisonnement, mon sourire se fana. Miss Weaver arriva quand je finissais de manger et nous lui avons prit le bras et nous avons transplanés. Encore. Cette fois, nous étions dans un village, que je reconnu comme étant celui de l'autre soir.

- Bienvenue à Pré-au-lard, lança Maley.

Cette fois, aucun des deux protagonistes ne s'attardèrent sur les magasins. Ils marchèrent tout droit, tournant quelques fois à droite ou à gauche. Nous sommes arrivés devant un grand portail avec un écriteau : Gare de Pré-au-lard. Weaver sortit sa baguette, fit un mouvement puis le portail s'ouvrit. Nous avons traversé la gare où quelques passagers marchaient en attendant leur trains. Je vis pourtant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule ligne de chemin de fer. Je n'eus le temps de poser une question car Miss Weaver m'attrapa le bras et me traîna dehors. Une diligence sans cheval nous attendait. Elle était très petite. Maley ouvrit la porte et je fus étonnée qu'il y est autant d'espace. A l'intérieur, c'était pire. Il y avait des canapés, une mini cheminée, une table avec quatre chaises et un serveur tenant un bloc-notes puis un plateau. Je fus vraiment époustouflée, la magie était incroyable !

- Ceci est une diligence de luxe, extra de luxe même !, s'enthousiasma Miss Weaver, Évidement, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse se payer ce genre de chose.

Maley se renfrogna et Weaver le gratifia d'un sourire. Je compris donc le sous-entendu. Maley était extrêmement riche. Nous nous sommes mis à table et le serveur vint vers nous. Il commença pas Weaver en lui souriant niaisement.

- Bonjour Madame, que voulez-vous ?

- Je prendrais de la salade à base de tomates et de pommes de terres en entrée et en boisson, de la Bièreaubeurre, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr et vous... Monsieur.

Un glapissement se fit entendre et je vis une expression horrifiée sur le visage du serveur.

- Rien en entrée et du whisky pur feu, apportez-moi trois verres.

- Du surimi, dit Lysandre, avec du soda, s'il vous plaît.

- Pardon ?

- Il va se contenter d'un porridge avec de l'eau, intervint Weaver. Que prends-tu, Nora ?

- De la Bièreaubeurre avec de la salade au thon.

- Pouvez-vous apporter du pain ?

- Mais bien sûr, dit le serveur en reprenant son ton mielleux.

Il repartit en trombe derrière un bar. Pendant ce temps là, je regardais Maley qui avait une moue amusée sur ses lèvres.

- Du porridge au déjeuner ? Tu es sérieuse G... Weaver ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, semblant être habituée aux moqueries de son partenaire.

- Et toi, Nora ? Cela ne t'as pas suffi l'expérience de l'autre soir où tu es tombée par-terre ?

- Ça va, hein !

Je reportais mon attention sur le paysage, vexée. Le serveur arriva avec nos plats et je pris ma Bièreaubeurre. J'avais besoin de me saouler. Je dégustait mon repas entre deux gorgées de ma boisson. Maley commençait à chanter des chansons digne du premier âge avec des dragons, sorciers, etc... Bien qu'elles se transformèrent vite en chansons paillardes. Le serveur revint et nous avons commandés nos desserts.

- Tarte à la mélasse.

- Une glace, me contentais-je.

- Le même chose, dit Lysandre.

- Et vous, Monsieur ?

- Une bouteille de Whisky !

- Hors de question, Maley !

- Mais c'est qui, qui paye, ici ?

Weaver ne trouva rien à redire et bouda. Après qu'il eut déposé les desserts, le serveur se volatilisa.

Maley recommença à chanter avec d'autres paroles, n'ayant rien avoir avec les autres chansons.

C'est Nora qui est dans la place,

Une sorcière qui est à la ramasse,

Elle aime Lysandre,

Lui refuse de l'entendre,

Aveuglé par Weaver,

Qui fera un malheur !

Car elle, c'est une Miss-je-sais-tout,

Qui se préoccupe de tout,

N'empêche qu'elle m'a sauvée,

Avec sa foutue générosité,

Avec son courage,

et toute sa rage.

Grangie m'a sauvée moi,

Malfoy, fils d'un roi,

Ordure que j'étais,

Tout cela dans un procès !

Elle m'a même vue en fouine,

Même pas pour Halloween !

Granger, je ne veux que ton bonheur,

Toi qui a comblé mon malheur,

Avec cette mission,

Dont les deux jeunes sont très cons.

Granger laisse-moi te faire mienne,

Ne laisse pas Weasmoche prendre les rennes !

Un jour, tu porteras,

Ce nom qui t'a fait froid,

Dans l'dos, mais c'est pas grave,

Tu seras Malfoy à ton mariage !

J'étais choquée car les deux individus m'avaient menti sur leur identité et que Maley aimait Weaver, ce qui n'était pas vraiment réciproque car elle lui balança son verre de Bièreaubeurre en pleine face. Le sourire de Maley ou plutôt Malfoy apparemment, s'effaça. Weaver, qui s'appelait au final, Granger, partit dans une petite pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Lysandre, lui, resta là, à contempler la scène sans avoir conscience de ce qui se passait. Je dévisageais Malfoy et il semblait reprendre ses esprit. Je vis différentes émotions traverser son visage : L'incompréhension, la réflexion, l'étonnement et enfin, l'effroi. Il se leva brusquement et alla dans la pièce où se trouvait Miss Granger.

...Il n'empêche que plus je lis la fin, plus j'ai envie de me jeter dans un puits... Ne me tuez pas, pas encore, je vais essayer de faire beaucoup mieux la prochaine fois! Foi de Muggle? Midnight ? Bon, Foi d'auteur! Susnommée,

TheMuggleOfMinight.


End file.
